This research project has as its broad objective the development of a computer-based information system for critically ill patients in intensive care units. To achieve this end, we propose to develop methods of gathering data not now available. This includes data (1) gathered automatically at preset intervals, (2) obtained by performing complex tests at the bedside, (3) about patient treatment, (4) from laboratory tests. A major focus of this project to date has been assessing respiratory function by intermittent testing. Certain of these tests will be further automated for continuous monitoring and used as indicators for more complete testing. New directions are being taken to develop the system as an interpreter of complex ICU data. This involves in particular development of systems capability to facilitate correlation of data and physiologic algorithm development.